Believe me
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Bryan wants to admit Tala his love, but Tala has new boyfriend: Kai! Bryan will do anyting to get Tala to him. TalaXKai, TalaXBryan, SpencerXIan. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

Summary: Brian wants to admit to Tala his true feelings, but there is ONE but, Kai Hiwatari, Tala's new boyfriend. BryXTal, KaiXTal, SpenceXIan

**Believe me...**

**Chapter 1: Lights, camera, action!**

Brian was nervous. He bite his nails, when he looked at HIM. Tala Valkov, hot red-head. Oh, if he would just know how Brian felt.

Brian's thoughts fled to the heaven. And they came down with a rush. Kai was on the door.

Yes, the main problem, Hiwatari Kai, who took HIS boyfriend away from him! Oops, Kai was looking there where he stand! Brian took the nearest magazine from the table. Gosh, he was nervous! Kai, damn, why can't you just DISAPPEAR!

"Bry-Bry, what are you doing?"

Brian scream and almost jump off from his pants.

"Ian, you damn… little brat! I kill you for that!" Brian shout and started to chase that small, annoying creature also called as Ian.

"Catch me first!" Ian yelled and run behind Spencer's back.

"Spence, he's teasing me again!" Ian complained. Brian shout to Ian: "Well, you scared the hell out of me!"

Spencer shook his head and thought: _Gosh, this is difficult… I think that I don't take part on this, because Brian is the master of arguing._

Kai stared at them, but Tala didn't even look at his team. It was funny, thought, to see them like that because when Boris was around, they doesn't move an inch on their faces. They can really look emotionless, but Kai knew that they had been punished many times. You just can't act forever, can you?

Tala froze for a moment. He listened and heard it. Boris was coming!

"Guys, stop whatever you're doing, Boris is coming!"

Tala rushed to the table and took a pen, eraser and paper. He act like he was thinking some plans.

Brian jump to the nearest bed, that, luckily, was his own. He took a book from a table and tried to look as bored as possible.

Ian took his beyblade and sat to bed. He was listening too, and he wanted to be careful, because when you break rules in the Abbey, it's same as doing a suicide.

Spencer took his walkman and put it on. What CD there was? Alice Cooper? Oh HELL, who put this so LOUD! Spencer took walkman out of his ears and closed it. _Damn it! Ian had listened his walkman again! Gosh, sometimes being together with that shrimp really annoyed! But, maybe Ian just couldn't do anything to it, he had always been tricky… But Ian was still his, and only his, little shrimp, and no-one had any right to tease him. Well, maybe Brian, because it was so natural to see them, well, arguing… _

Kai was looking out from a small window. There was only one thing that Kai had been thinking all these years: If this place was like a prison –that it really was-, then why didn't the windows have bars?

All of them hold still, when Boris came.

After that, They all relaxed.

"Wow, no-one didn't break the rules! This is amazing! Bry-Bry, gimme a hi5!" Ian shout and rose his hand.

"Pheh… Okay." Brian said and slapped Ian's hand.

_But sometimes they seem to get along…_ Spencer thought, when Brian said something.

"Hey Spence, I don't understand how you and Ian can be together? Like, you are twice as long as Ian?"

"What, am I that short? Am I shrinking?" Spencer said with sarcastic smile on his blonde face.

"Okay, okay, third times as long an Ian"

"Better."

"Hey! No fair!" Ian shout and sat up.

"But Ian, that makes sense. How can we kiss if we have so much different height?"

"Then we DON'T kiss!" Ian said and looked really upset.

"Hey my little shrimp, that was only joke. Why are you so serious today?" Spencer said and gave him a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not… Well, I dunno!"

Ian was back to normal. That you could understand if you could see how he and Brian ran around the room, after Ian stumbled him. Then it happened: Brian stumbled again and fell right to Tala's arms. Their eyes met and they stared at each other. Tala's face was… Peaceful and gentle. And so beautiful…

"Um… Could you… Get off? Brian? Don't stare me like that, it's nasty!" Tala said and smiled. But he didn't smile to Bryan, he smiled to Kai. Brian rose and sat to his bed. He sight.


	2. Attack of the snowball

**Chapter 2: Attack of the snowball**

Ian disappeared to the snowy yard. He made whew snowballs and yelled: "Hey, Kai! Ask Brian to the window!"

Kai didn't notice snowballs, so he asked Brian to the window. Brian opened the window and put his head through it. He got snowy surprise. Ian laugh and Brian stood up. He ran to the yard and made small, but hard snowball and scored. Right to Ian's chest! Others came to the yard too and they got scored -like Ian had a habit to say it-.

Half hours later they all were snowy and cold. They sneaked back to their room.

Spencer looked at his boyfriend:

"I hope you don't get sick."

Ian smiled his tricky smile and said: "Hey I can't get sick —ASCII!"

He sneezed loudly. And started to laugh.

"Oh really? And I'm a fairy godmother" Spencer said and smiled.

Brian dug himself under the sheets that usually were cold, but now they were warm and nice. He let his eyes rest in his secret love, Tala Valkov… Now he realised that Tala really had nice ass and chest and stomach and face and everything in him was perfect. So perfect… Then his nightmare came true. Kai and Tala kissed each other.

Tala, red-headed leader of Demolition boys, stared at Kai's crimson-red eyes. Those eyes were really so hypnotising and soft… Their lips got closer and closer…

"OH MY GOSH! Get a room you two! It's disgusting!" Ian shout at them.

"No-one asked you to watch, shrimp." Tala said. He was annoyed about interrupting. Kai didn't care about Ian's shouting he had a hollow look on his face.

"Do you listen of your own words? There's no other room where we could go, you shrimp."

_Several hours later_

"Hey, Spencer, do you know where Tala is?" Brian asked.

Spencer shook his head.

"I dunno, but I know that Kai's disappeared too."

Those words made Brian shake. Not radically but not so little that others couldn't see it.

"Why are you shaking?" Spencer said. Brian took a close look of Spencer's face. He looked a bit bored and sad? Why would he be sad?

"Why are you sad?" Brian said and he was still shaking.

"I asked first, so you answer first."

"Oh… He…. It's cold breeze here" Brian said but he knew that wasn't true. In his mind, he was thinking Spencer's words _"I dun, but I know that Kai's disappeared too." _ And Brian's conclusion was, that they, Kai and Tala, were somewhere, maybe on Tala's home, doing _sex…_! Tala's parents were usually at work but that didn't mean that they wouldn't love him. Well it was true that Tala was adopted. He wanted to leave his old home in Siberia and then his new parents found him and "adopted" him. Tala's mum was little bit weird, because every time she saw a child or near-adult, like Spencer or Brian or Ian or Kai, she always wanted to adopt him or her. She had tried to adopt him, Brian, too, but he refused. Not that he wouldn't like Mrs. Valkov, but he just didn't want Tala to be his _brother_, he wanted Tala to be his _lover._ Okay, Brian had to admit it. He sounded like a horny bastard.

"Brian? Your mouth is hanging, shut it."

Brian shut his mouth but he opened it again.

"So, why are you sad?" Brian asked and Spencer looked annoyed. He had hoped that Brian would forget to ask.

"Look, is that Tala?" he said and pointed at the window. Brian turned his head and Spencer ran off.

"HEY! Come back!"

Brian started to run after him and, even thought that it was rare, Brian caught him. Brian grabbed tall blondes wrist and pulled him close.

"What on earth are you hiding from me? Tell or else." Brian shouted, but he looked more comedy then angry.

"Ok…. It's just a little thing…. Ian hates me! We had a major fight couple of hours ago!"

Brian stared the blond. He was weird, he never fought with anyone and everyone really loved him because he was gentle and always so protecting. He was like a thought wall that protected everyone. For some reason Brian hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright…"

Brian led go. Spencer was quiet.

"Uh… I go to find Ian…" Spencer rose and ran off.

"Sure… Sure thing" Brian said and started to stare a mirror. Was his hair always that messy?


	3. You're so pissed, Tala

**Chapter 3: You're so pissed, Tala**

Brian went on Tala's house, that wasn't far, only one kilometer from the abbey. Brian was sure that he could run there and he started to run as fast as he could. Adrenaline ran fast in his vain when he kept moving. He reached Tala's house. He looked in from a window; no one there. He looked up and realized that Tala's window was wide open. Brian shout Tala's name but no one answered.

_What's happening there?_

Brian climbed to a tree. After many painful minutes, he saw Tala's window. Tala was… Crying? Why in the hell would he cry? "Tala", he said and jumped in from the window. "Tala why-"

"Go to hell with it! It's none of your business!" he screamed. Brian sat next to him.

"Fuck off, Brian." Tala said and sound of his voice was annoyed and upset. Brian didn't move.

"I said FUCK OFF!"

No response.

"Did Kai do something to you?"

Brian asked but he knew that Tala was going to lie, as always when he was sad or angry.

"No. Go to hell you fucking idiot…" Tala said but his voice was now more peaceful then a second ago. Tala has a habit to call everyone a "fucking idiot", when he was pissed, at least that's what Brian knew about his friend.

"So he did do something to you, right?"

No answer. Brian waited for couple of minutes and then the answer came.

"Okay… He wanted to…. Eh…."

"Say it."

"…….."

"Say it, Tala"

"No."

"Say it?"

"Okay, okay! He wanted sex! But…. "

"You didn't want?"

"Fuck off, Kuntzenov."

"Hey, I'm trying to understand you."

"Get out! It's none of your business!" Okay, now Tala got really upset. He rose from the bed and he started to pull Brian to the front door. "Hey! I'm sorry!" Brian yelled when his friend pushed him towards the door

"I don't accept it. You are just another horny bastard who just wants to sleep with me! Your a dork! A real lady-killer! Idiot! Bastard! Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey wait just a minute! I'm not-"

"Yes you are! I know that you think you love me, but you don't! I hate you!"

Next thing that Brian felt was cold snow. _Tala is really pissed… Wait, did he say lady-killer? Is Tala a lady? No, he just said what popped into his mind…I hope._ Brian rose and started to walk. _Aww man! Why didn't I take my motorcycle? It would be fast right now… Or maybe not, it would just get stuck to some pile of snow…_

Brian sulked and walked. He kicked a wall and got a lot of snow to his neck. "Oh God I hate this! Can't you, up there, be little bit more fair?" Now Brian sulked even more. _My life is a big mess…Nothing but bad luck… Everything goes wrong! Was it my fault that my parents left me to some stupid orphanage? It wasn't my fault that I got myself trapped to that stupid abbey and it's not my fault that Tala hates me now… Well that might be my fault… Wait! No it wasn't! It was Kai's fault that Tala was pissed off! It wasn't my fault at all! And all Tala does is that he makes me feel miserable. I hate my life._

Brian started to run. He run all the way to the abbey and to their (Brian, Spencer, Kai, Tala and Ian) room. "Is something wrong?" Ian asked. Brian didn't answer. He just changed his clothes to old T-shirt and boxers and started to sleep. Still sulky, still sad.

* * *

**Authors note & Rewiews:**

**From: GabZ **

**O loved it, update**

**From: Game-kid17 **

Lol, I like it, itz funny, but ah... english is your second language isn't it XD some of your sentences are grammically incorrect...or just...weird. Bry-bry'z not gonna succeed right? And talz gonna be pissed at him for trying?... :P is kaikai uke? make him uke!

**Sakura wo Miro/The author. **

**That's right, english isn't my mother language, I'm really from Finland so I'm just studying english. And thanks for your rewiews! ;3 I'm honest when I say that I'm not sure how this is going to end. Maybe it's going to pop to my head sometime.**

* * *


	4. Lemon covered with misunderstandings

**Chapter 4: Lemon covered with a misunderstanding**

**Kai's POV:**

Next day:

Clock was 11.00 am. Kai walked to his lovers, who was mad at him, room.

"Tala, honey?"

"What? Go away, you horny-"

"Horny? What do you mean?"

"You wanted sex last night! And you knew I didn't want!"

Kai laughed loud.

"Tala, you imagine too much. I wasn't trying to have sex with you I just wanted to hug you! You're so funny. Sex? We're sixteen, we're not allowed to have sex, yet. Wait couple of years and then I might do it, if you want too, of course."

"Yeah but we we're laying in the bed and you came with such a rush. I freaked out and-"

"Started to imagine that I try to fuck you? Tal you're so amazing!"

Tala didn't say anything.

"Kai, I'm sorry…"

"Apologize accepted"

Kai laid to Tala's chest and pulled his lover to the bed.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm starting to imagine again."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do it."

Kai hugged his boyfriend and Tala kissed his neck

_It tickles… It really tickles…Tala, God damn it, stop! STOP!_

Kai laugh. Hard. Really hard. He rolled off from the bed to the floor and he pulled Tala with him.

**Tala's POV:**

Tala didn't know that Kai would tickle. He was almost hysteric. Tala stopped and Kai stopped his laughing.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"We could do it."

"Whoa- Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

_Okay, Yes. I want this… Oh, he's so cute! I could almost eat him up! He's so dreamy…_

"Tala? Snap out of it."

"Huh? What? Oh sorry…"

"It's nothing…" Kai said and started to pull Tala's pants off.

"Kai? Let's just do it in bed, okay?"

"Yeah"

Tala rose and sat to the bed.

"No way!" Kai yelled and pushed Tala softly to the bed.

They kissed. At firs, they were only a small kisses but then they got deeper and deeper and they had more passion in them. Tala touched Kai's ass as Kai started to take Tala's pullover off. Tala took off his lovers dark-blue trousers. Kai gave a small kiss to Tala's forehead. Tala kissed Kai's skinny but muscular body. Kai went lower, now kissing Tala's upper body. Tala giggled. Kai grinned and went lower. Tala quietly started to moan. The Wolf had to admit that young Phoenix was… Rough but still very gentle.

**Kai's POV:**

Kai kissed Tala's belly and went even lower then that. He stopped for a minute.

"Are you sure?"

Tala nodded.

"Okay, here it goes, don't turn back now"

Kai smiled and touched Tala softly.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black****  
Hey! I like it. A lot, it's nice and they're so... hahaha dunno but only something..  
and u put lemon into it? It'll b great! **

Sakura wo Miro/The author:

Hmm... I'm no good with lemon, sorry. But still, rate my fic? Wonder what's going to happend in the next chapter...

_Brian: - What? You forgot me? I'm the main character! Youre so mean! Mrr..._

_Author:- Sorry... EEEP! Runs away from the main character and hides behind Kai's back - See ya!_


	5. My dear cousin

Chapter 5: One day + One cousin + Surprise Tala faints

Whew hours later:

"Wow… That was something…" Tala said and sigh.

"Yeah. Tired?" Kai asked. He was laying on Tala's lab.

"You bet. I think I can't move never again…"

"Don't be foolish, Tala. Of course you will move. At least tomorrow."

Then they heard a knocking sound.

"Tala, baby, are you there?"

"Mum! Oh… Yeah, but don't came here yet! I'm… Uh… Just don't come!" Tala panicked.

"Okay, honey. By the way, Is Kai up there? Did you just-"

"NO!" Both young males yelled at the same time. "I mean, Kai IS up here…"

"Okay. When you're ready, could you come to kitchen?"

"Uh, okay."

Tala wear his trousers and his pullover and went to the kitchen. His mother started to talk:

"Honey, why were you so mean to Brian? You can't treat your friends like that. Yes, he told me everything when I saw him yesterday."

"He pissed me off!"

His mother was like she wouldn't even hear his son's (Who was adopted, by the way) answer.

"What's his surname?"

"What kind of an question is that!"

"Just answer please."

"Kuntzenov."

"So, I was right. He's your cousin. At least cousin in-law. He's my sisters son. I didn't even know that she had a son, but when I saw him, Brian, yesterday, I saw it. He was just like my sister -may she rest in peace- who was like that every time she sulked. Oh, poor Natalie… If I just would know that before… But no… Tala? Are you okay? Honey?"

Tala had fainted. His mum carried him back to his room and told everything to Kai:

"… I hope he's not sick… Hospitals are so awful here, yes indeed…"

"No, I think he just had a big shock. Very big… Does Brian know?"

"Not yet, I was thinking that Tala would tell him, or even call him._ Oh, my baby is so sensitive…And poor Brian too… _"

And that's how she left, muttering.

"Well, it's sure that right now you can't do anything, right?"

Of course Tala didn't answer.

Brian's POV:

"Ian, wait up! Spencer, order Ian to slow down, we're not at zoo, we're just going to visit his parents!"

"That's why he's so excited, Brian. This is his first time when he sees them."

"I wonder… Why doesn't he live with his parents when they really _exist_?

Spencer didn't answer. Maybe he didn't know, or maybe he didn't want to talk about it.

_Maybe Ian's like me… Except that I'm orphan and he's not. I don't actually even know where he lives besides the Abbey…Where does Spencer live when he's not in the Abbey? Maybe I should ask. Or as a second thought, maybe not, he might get angry or something…_

"BRIAN!"

"What? Don't yell, I can hear!"

"No, you can't, I've called you for… six times and no answer!"

Brian didn't answer, he was reading a text-message. It said:

_Hey, could you come to park? Now, please. Tala._

Brian tried to make up his mind. Stay with Shrimp and the Tall guy, or go to see the man of his dreams? He chose the man of his dreams.

Half hours later:

"You wanted to see me, Tala?" Brian said and sat to the snowy ground.

"Yeah. I have tell you that…"

Brian senses woke up. _Does he admit his love for me? Does he say "Brian I love you?" Or maybe "I have been such an idiot that I didn't understand that I loved you?" or "Brian you-"_

"Are my cousin. In-law of course."

_What? No, that's not it, you should say- Wait, did you say cousin?_

"What? Can you repeat that?"

Tala repeated his words, that were shocking.

"Yes, we are cousins, In-law"

Tala left.

"Isn't there anything else that you have to say?"

"Yeah, there is. I'm sorry, but I don't love you."


	6. Daydreaming won't concur me

**Chapter 6: Daydreaming won't concur Me…**

_You dream a dream  
But you never wake up  
You're so afraid  
That the dream is over…_

"What? I- I didn't mean..! Tala!" Bryan yelled. He felt like his heart was going to broke apart to a million of pieces. "You can't do-" Tears fell slowly on his pale cheeks and his yes were scattered and lonely. His legs didn't work, he just laid there, doing nothing but crying. Tala didn't look back, he didn't hear Bryan's screams and he didn't even know what he had done.

_Open your eyes and you'll see  
Daydreaming won't concur me  
Won't concur me, no it won't concur me_

Finally, after many sad minutes, he rose. He didn't see were he was going not that he would even care. He fell to ground many times and slowly he got up. He didn't care about anything. Everything was miserable, himself too. He tried to carry the parts of his heart but they slipped away. 

Cause only the good guys can get, what they're coming for  
And all of the dreamers must take, what's apart  
Only the good guys receive, what they came here for  
And all of you dreamers, will leave with a broken heart

Bryan opened a door. That door was Moscow Orphanage, a place where he had lived for… How many years? Many, that was sure.

"Bryan!" Someone yelled and that sound was happy and cheerful. Bryan rose his face.

"Hi, Juri…"

"What's wrong?"

This Juri, Bryan's best friend in the Orphanage, was always cheerful and happy, no matter what would happen. Juri was only one year younger then Bryan and unlike him, Juri had sand-brown hair and more reddish skin then Bryan.

"Bryan?"

Bryan didn't answer, he jus ran to somewhere where he could be alone. 

Reality  
You better face it  
Your blood is red  
One bite, you'll taste it

_Why? Why me? It's not right! IT'S NOT RIGHT! I-_

A text-message stopped Bryan's thoughts.

_**Are coming or what? – Ian & Spencer**_

Bryan's message back was short: **_No._**

_**Why not -Ian & Spencer**_

_**Because I don't want. I'm not coming back to anywhere where Tala is!- Bryan**_

_**Why? – Ian**_

_**It's none of your business! –Brian**_

Bryan closed his telephone. He started quietly to cry. He couldn't understand why Tala was so mean to him.

_I'm… I'm going to see Tala and make him explain everything!_

_  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
Daydreaming won't concur me  
Won't concur me, no it won't concur me  
_

Bryan rushed out from the Orphanage. He ran with tears in his eyes until he reached Tala's house. He knocked Tala's house's front door like it had been a gate to hell.

"TALA!" He screamed.

_  
Cause only the good guys can get, what they're coming for  
And all of the dreamers must take, what's apart  
Only the good guys receive, what they came here for  
And all of you dreamers, will leave with a broken heart_

"Oh, he's upstairs, honey. Wha- Who has-?"

"Tala." Bryan said to Tala's mother, who had opened the door.

"Then you can wait here in the living-room, I call him. Tala! Come down at once!"

Tala's mothers voice was angry and it sounded like a hurricane. Really angry hurricane.

Cause only the good guys can get, what they're coming for  
And all of the dreamers must take, what's apart  
Only the good guys receive, what they came here for  
And all of you dreamers, will leave with a broken heart

Tala his mothers angry yelling.

_Damn! Why is she so mad today?_

"Wait here, Kai?"

Kai nodded and Tala left his room.

Only the good guys can get, what they're coming for  
And all of the dreamers must take, what's apart  
Only the good guys receive, what they came here for  
And all of you dreamers, will leave with a broken heart

"Tala! Why in seven heavens have you been so rude to Bryan? That's not okay Tala, don't look me like that!"

Bryan was hiding in shadows and he didn't give any comment of this thing.

"It's okay, Mrs. Valkov, it's no big deal…

Bryan ran before pushy red-head would catch him.

Later at night

"Spencer, Tala hates me because I told his mother that he had been mean to me… Was that right thing to do?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I think it was right thing to do… But still, I don't want any problems to Tala…"

Spencer didn't say anything, he had fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura wo Miro/ the Author:**

I don't own beyblade, but Juri-character is justa creation of my (Sometimes very sick and perverted ;3) mind, so don't copy him, pleaz?Andsong lyric in this chapter is Aqua's not mine.But onemore thing: _I'm total jerk! How could I do things like this to poor Bryan? I'm so mean and Aaargh! Going crazy I'm sorry!_

**Game-kid17****  
2005-10-12  
ch 5, signed Ack! Kai'z not uke! . ... . Tally is... curses, CURSEZ, lol... oh well... still good... u make Kai sound cool, lol... and hahahaha... Bry'z been crushed, Tally doesn't love him and on top of that their cousinz XDD... then again i no two people who are cousinz yet, still date... with is kinda gross... lol... but moving on, i'm pretty sure Brian should be spelt... Bryan... cause thatz just how you spell his name... using as i... i dunno, i'm not use to it so it kinda lookz funny to me o.0... but anyway, whatever, i'm outty, latez!**

**Sakura wo Miro/ the Author:**

**Eh… What does "Uke" mean, I'm not sure… I'm embarrassed… Could U tell me, Game-kid17? And I know that cousins can date and go marry and that kind of staff, but I just couldn't make Bryan Tala's stepbrother, because then he wouldn't have a chance to win Tala's heart back! Cries**

**Rejiita****  
2005-10-11  
ch 3, signed funny chap! I really liked it! poor tala..all crying hugs tala **

**Rejiita****  
2005-10-11  
ch 2, signed ''Tala, red-headed leader of Demolition boys, stared at Kai's crimson-red eyes. Those eyes were really so hypnotizing and soft… Their lips got closer and closer…'' **

aw...so kawaii!

**Rejiita****  
2005-10-11  
ch 1, signed spencer/ian? COOL XD **

**Rejiita****  
2005-10-11  
ch 4, signed WAAH I LOVE IT! XD**

* * *


	7. An Apple

**Chapter 7: An apple**

Four weeks later:

"Bryan… What's the matter with you? You don't eat very well anymore! You hardly even touched your meal today! Bryan!" Spencer screamed. He was worried, because Bryan hadn't been eating well lately.

"I'm okay… I'm okay" Bryan said but he totally didn't look like it. He was lot skinnier then four weeks ago and he fainted and if he ate even something, it came up immediately. Spencer knew that something was wrong in his lilac haired friend.

"Bryan…"

"Ym?"

"Are you anorectic?"

"How dare you! I'm not- Mmmph!" Bryan started, but Spencer cut his words by putting small piece of apple in his mouth. Bryan spitted it out.

"Bryan. Here is an apple."

"Yeah, I see it, so?"

"I want you to eat it in front of me."

"Fuck you"

"Don't start that. It won't help against me."

Bryan didn't say a thing. He didn't even look to the apple.

"I don't like apples… Anymore."

Spencer gave him That's no excuse- look.

"It's true! Go to hell, Blondie" Bryan said, when he couldn't make any other word to insult Spencer.

"So what if I'm blond."

"You don't get it!"

"What?"

"Just go away!"

Spencer didn't move. Then, slowly, like he would think that moving fast would kill, he rose and left. Before he disappeared from door he said:

"I hope you can take care of yourself…"

"I have always taken care of myself so why wouldn't I now do it!"

Spencer shrug and left

Why can't they leave me alone? I'm perfectly fine… Even thought I am little bit hungry…

Bryan glare the red apple, that was just laying at his bedside table.

No… I don't eat yet… I'm not that hungry… Is Tala here somewhere..? Maybe not, his probably somewhere with Kai… Idiot Kai! Why does he ruin everything?

Bryan didn't wipe his bitter tears. The just kept falling. Falling like pure snow… That made him remember everything what was hidden deep in his broken heart.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura wo Miro/Author: It's so SAD! I can't take this! Cries Well, let's see... Menou, I little bit chanced your idea, is that okay? Your idea was great! Thank you!**

**Game kid:**

**...No...No... now he can't win Tal because their cousins...family doesn't date family... it's sick and wrong... but...anyway, moving on... Uke... :P Uke is the japanese word for...m... well... in this context refering to the story it means the person who's submissive in the relationship. Make sense? So, their'd be on the bottom in sex, lol. But anyway, no, Bryan can't win Tala, because Kai and Tala must stay together, together forever I say! Screw Bryan! Lol, Screw him to hell:P Kai/tala all the way**

**Haha, I'm outty, latez**

**Menou:**

**OH I HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOUR NEXT CHAPPIE! You don't have to use it, your stories awesome already but this just popped into my mind after Bryan ran off. What if he tries to hurt himself because he can't stand that Tala doesn't love him plus the kinda creepy fact he's his cousin'in-law' lol. Play a major guilt trip on Tala. Liek I said you don';t have to use this, it was just soemthing my bored sophmore mind came up with in computers 2. So yeah... **

Great story can't wait till the next chapter.  
Later days

* * *


	8. Can't you see?

**Chapter 8: Can't you see?**

"Tala can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Please talk to Bryan. I think he's anorectic and maybe-"

"No way!"

"But…"

"Absolutely not!"

"But…"

"No! I don't want!"

Spencer didn't say anything but his anger came out different way. He hit Tala like he was the meanest person in the world.

"Why did you do that for?" Tala yelled, anger burning in his cold-blue eyes.

"Because your so selfish! Good captain wouldn't do that to his teammate, no matter how much he hates that teammate! I thought that you would understand how it feels to be alone! Tala, right now you're the lowest and meanest person in universe! Bryan, no matter what, really lives in that hope that you would understand him! That's all what he wants! He has forgot that he loved you he just wants to see that you really know that he exist! That's all! I bet he really is even _sorry_ that he even looked at you! He just wants to be your friend, that's all, but you don't care a damn about it! Tala, I thought that you, you from all the people, could even little bit understand, but I see now that you're blind. I hope that this gave you something to think. Tala, I'm disappointed."

Those were Spencer's last words, before that tall blonde headed back to hallway. Tala was quiet. He had never heard Spencer to shout like that to anyone. Never.

Tala sat down to bed that was as hard as a rock. He wasn't sure could he breath. After couple of shocking minutes, he rose and walked there were Bryan were.

" Bryan?"

"I'm okay… Can I just be alone? I don't want to talk and I can bet that you don't want either."

_Nice… Now Bryan put a major quilt on my shoulders. What a friend I am..? _Tala thought. He sat next to Bryan.

"That's true, but… We have to talk about… You. Look at yourself. You're skinnier then ever. You need help."

"From who? I know I can't get it from here, 'cos I surely ain't gonna go to cry to anyone about that and besides my weight is okay."

"We'll see about that. Come on, get up!"

"No"

"Why?"

"'Cos I don't want."

"Don't be such a baby! I'll take you to the nurse she can look your weight."

Tala tried to force lilac haired boy up, but he failed. Then he just grabbed his fried and carried him to the hallway.

"Tala! You son of a bastard! BUT ME DOWN! Are deaf? Or insane?"

"I will be if you don't stop yelling at my ear!"

"Who says-"

"Me!"

"I ain't gonna go to the nurse!"

"You are and that's final!"

"You wish!"

"I'm wishing already!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you know what Bryan?" Tala said and tone of his voice chanced to worried.

"WHAT?"

"You're not heavy at all. You're like a feather. Small feather. That's why I'm taking you to the nurse and I don't care do you like it or NOT!"

Bryan shut his mouth and sulked.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Sulking."

"No, except…"

"W-What?" Tala didn't like the sound of that _except_.

"You kiss me."

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Probably."

Tala was quiet. _Kiss him quickly or suffer forever in endless hate that Spencer and Bryan are going to use against me...? I take that kiss but it will be quick._

"Okay but we do it somewhere where no-one sees, okay?"

"Ok."

"Here! Quickly!" Tala rushed around the corner.

"Where..?"

"Closet. No one sees. Now shut up."

Tala led Bryan to the closet and managed to put the door locked.

"Okay. Quickly…"

"Tala, you sound like you have drunk ten coffees…"

"Yeah, Yeah… Shut up!"

Tala kissed him (Quickly) to the forehead.

"That's not enough."

"What? Where then?"

"Lips."

"Bryan! I mind telling you that I have a boyfriend! You're blackmailing me!"

Bryan shrug, if it was even possible in that uncomfortable closet.

_I can't kiss him!_ Tala screamed in his head. Then he battled with the lock and ran off, right to Kai's chest.

Loud scream of a red-headed captain burst in the air.

"Tala, what's wrong? Have you see a ghost or what?" Kai said and laugh.

"No, I saw much more scarier… Help! I want… I want…"

"Yes, what?"

"Coffee!"

"Coffee? You just drank two."

"I know! But I'm nervous! I need coffee, please? Even one?"

"You can't sleep then."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Kai stared at Tala. He was weird today.

"You're weird… Again."

"Weird? WEIRD? I'm not weird…" Tala hugged Kai so tightly as he could.

"Tala… We're in a hallway. Anyone can see!"

"And?"

"No food for a week…" Kai started to list all the punishments that might come from being emotional.

"Not bad, I really need a diet…"

"No light"

"So what?"

"Nothing to do"

"I never have anything to do in here."

"Wolfborg goes away?"

"I get him back"

"No…"

"What?"

"Coffee."

"Okay."

Tala let go.

"Let's go to somewhere where we can be together, your house maybe?"

"Okay… After training, remember what happened last time when we were late at training?"

"Yeah"

They walked away. And when they arrived to their (Demolition boys) room they found, who else then Spencer and Ian kissing and talking but mostly kissing.

"Uh… Knock, knock? I don't mean to interrupt but… Oh, so that's how you kiss even thought that Spencer is three times taller then you Ian." 

"No fair! We can never be together!" Ian shouted.

"Shut up, pipsqueak…" Kai said and sat to his bed. He stared at the roof that was boring and gray.

Tala realized that Bryan was there too.

"Bryan, did you go to the nurse?"

Small pile of sheets didn't move, but it answered:

"No."

_So, Bryan is at least awake…_

"Bryan… You should go."

"No."

Tala didn't say anything, he just waved his head and sat next to Kai.

"_What's the matter with Bryan?_" Kai whispered

" Kai, I heard that." Bryan whispered. His voice sounded like it would be sick. Really sick.

"Damn Bryan!" Kai jumped off from his bed and walked to Bryan's bed that was right next to the window. Bryan didn't make any move.

"Bryan!" Kai grabbed the sheets and throw them to floor and then his face turned to gray.

"Bryan… What have you done?"

Bryan didn't say anything. He just sobbed quietly. There was bruises all over in his body and his wrist were cut with something sharp… Maybe with a knife or with piece of class.

"Who… Who did this to you? Boris?"

"No… I did it… All by myself…"

"Bryan…"

"I'm sorry…" Bryan cried and he fainted.

"Tala! Spencer! Ian! Come to help! Don't just stand there! Please! We have to get Bryan to the hospital!"

They nodded and started to carry Bryan.

They managed to sneak out from the abbey to the hospital. Bryan was still unconscious… They started to wait a doctor who would tell even something.

* * *

Ian stared at others. Spencer was talking to some male doctor, who just waved his head and left.

"Well?" Kai said. He's voice was quiet like he would be afraid that someone might hear even thought that the guestroom was almost empty. There was only one man, who seemed to be sleeping. This man had dark-blue hair that was really long. He was really tall, even taller then Spence…

Then there was a boy, who was very normal; Skinny, pale, but not as pale as Bryan usually were and he seamed to be poor… He had a shirt and trousers that were very dirty and he had sand-brown hair that was even longer then Kai's and it was messy and dirty. Ian was too interested about unknown peoples that he didn't hear a thing that Spencer was yapping. Then that sand-brown haired boy walked to some doctor and said:

"Excuse me, but is Bryan Kuntzenov here?"

"Hey! Spencer! Kai! Tala! That sand-haired boy is asking for Bryan!" Ian said. He was excited, that stranger wasn't a stranger at all, he was Bry-Bry's friend, so he had to be a good guy. At least Ian hoped so.

"And what's your name?" doctor asked.

"Juri…" 

And your surname is..?"

"I don't have. I grew up in Moscow Orphanage and I don't know my surname."

Boy said quietly and he waved forward and backward with his heels.

Ian tried to see better this boys face and he noticed that he had green eyes and cheerful personality. You could just see it, he was even now smiling a kind smile.

"Hey! Wake up you!" Ian yelled to the red-head, blonde and bluenette. They didn't pay attention.

"Fine then. I go to talk to him."

And so he did. When the doctor had left, Ian came to that boy and just rabidly said:

"Hi, I'm Ian, you asked Bryan? He's my friend too, actually we're in a same team!" Ian smiled and boy laugh.

"What?"

"How old are you?" he asked. "Six?"

"No! I'm fifteen!"

"Oh… Sorry. I'm Juri, nice to meet."

* * *

Tala sat down. He couldn't breath. It was so hard to breath… Kai tried to help him but it didn't work. Tala tried to speak but his voice was so low that he couldn't speak. His voice was… It just wasn't his, it was someone else's.

"Can I bring something for you?"

"Wa-Water, maybe…"

Kai nodded and left. Tala tried not to look Spencer's face that had that What did I tell you- look again.

"I'm sorry!" Tala tried to scream but all what came out from his mouth was some weird, scared sound, that wasn't, once so proud leaders voice. Then Kai came with doctor.

"You can go to look him, but be patient, he is still tired and I hope that you don't stress him too much."

Tala nodded and walked to the room where Bryan was laying.

"Hi Bryan…" Tala said, but Bryan didn't answer.

_Maybe he's sleeping…_

There was this sand-haired boy too, who Ian had talked to. He whispered something to Bryan's ear:

"Bryan… Red-Mary wanted to say that she is sorry and she hopes you get better soon. We all wish it. Me, Ms. Nurse, Annie, Natasha, Victor and Vinsov and Ivan and Mrs. Bunov too. Wish you get better, I have to go, bye."

Then that sand-haired boy ran off. Demolition boys didn't say anything, they just stared at Bryan's resting body.

* * *

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Liked it? Please send me a rewiews. By the way this was longest chapter ever!

* * *

**


	9. Twisted

**Chapter 9: Twisted**

"I hope you get better and… I'm sorry." Tala whispered. He looked Bryan's peaceful, sleeping face. Then he stood and left with Kai.

"Tala." He said, looking worried.

"This is my fault…" Tala whispered. He felt so dirty and mean.

"No it's not!"

"Well who's fault is it then! Don't you dare to say it's Bryan's fault!" Tala yelled and he wiped one red bang away from his face.

"Tala, calm down! It's no-one's fault or then it's all of our fault! Calm down, baby…"

Tala didn't speak, he just sobbed and sat to the floor. Kai hugged him tightly.

"Kai… Am I bad leader?"

"No."

"Be honest."

"No, you're not" Kai said and kissed Tala's cheek. "Kai…" Tala started but he forgot what he was supposed to say, when Kai kissed him strongly.

"Kai… I love you…" Tala said and hugged Kai.

"Why thank-you."

"You were supposed to say 'I love you too'" Tala said and stared at Kai's brown/red eyes.

"But I didn't" Kai smiled and kissed the red-head again. "Tala, what have you been eating, you taste good…"

"Uh… Marshmallows?"

"No, I can taste coffee too…"

"And coffee."

"Mmmmm! It's great mix you know…" Kai said and kissed him again, now slowly moving to Tala's neck.

"Thanks…" Tala said and kissed Kai's forehead.

Kai kissed Tala's neck once more and then he gently licked Tala's rose-red lips.

"Mmmmm … I'm starting to like marshmallow… Especially when I taste it from your lips…"

"Kai, you're making me blush…" Tala said and blushed lightly.

"So what, it's normal…" Kai said and kissed Tala's forehead. Tala kissed Kai's neck and he grabbed Kai's shirt and pulled the bluenette closer.

"Kai. I love you so much…"

"And I you, Tala." Kai said and kissed his, ah, so beautiful boyfriend.

They kissed and kissed, when suddenly Kai grabbed Tala and carried him out of hospital.

"Kai! Where are we going?"

"To your house! It's the only peaceful place right now! Are your parents at work?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's take my motorcycle!" Kai yelled.

"What! Do you have a _motorcycle_? You're not allowed to-"

"I don't care! Don't worry, I won't go too fast! And besides, it's a great way to blackmail my grandfather! You know, by saying that I'm going make some accident if I can't have this or that, you know?"

"Yeah! But where is it!"

"Right here." Kai said and dropped Tala to his feet. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah… It is…" Tala said and touched the motorcycles black-red surface.

"Get on, honey."

"Kai, you sound horny!" Tala Yelled when he climbed on to motorcycle.

"I do?" Kai asked and started the motor.

Then they left.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/The author:**

**Thanks Game kid, (If it was you) who edited this chapter, thanks! I think my english sucks... O.o,**


	10. Awakening and Mrs Bunov

**Chapter 10: Awakening and Mrs. Bunov**

_--It has been one week now and Bryan doesn't wake up. Much has happened while he's sleeping:_

_Kai and Tala are planning of escape. Ian is studying languages and now he's abroad and Spencer's worried sick. _

_Everything's chanced. Everything. _

_Training doesn't move on and no one actually focus on it anymore. _

_Spencer's badly hurt, Tala's crying and Kai's angry. What has happened? _

_Tala grabs Kai's wrist and tries to talk to him but that's no use. Simply there's nothing what would chance Kai's mind. Nothing. No-one. Kai speaks, but you can't hear his voice. Spencer tries to speak to you but you can't answer… You feel weak and you want to answer, but there's no voice. You cant speak. Ian rushes in, he's shouting something. Something you can't hear. You're deaf now. You can sense his fear, his sorrow. All of them run. Hospital. They rush into your pure white room. You sleep, like before. Or do you? Are you just dead? Who knows…_

_You feel yourself numb, your body doesn't move. There's no signs of life. You're pale, more pale than before. Your skin is cold, like it would be covered with ice. You can't feel anything. You just lay there. Helpless, useless… Like a puppet. Your life is near to an end--_

Bryan gasped loudly and he opened his eyes. A nightmare… Horrible nightmare. Bryan rose and four, very sleepy boys gasped.

He had woke up.

Bryan opened his mouth: "What's the time?"

"07.34 a.m." Tala said and hugged Bryan.

"Why…? Why do you hug me?" Bryan asked.

"'Cos you're my friend. I just didn't get it before…"

"Tala, this must be a dream… You're never that kind and… sorry, but you're not that wise to say things like that."

Tala smiled.

"Finally! It took forever for you to wake up! Doctors said that you had fallen in coma!" Ian shouted and his face was cheerful and hyper.

"Spencer..? Are you hurt?" Bryan asked.

"What? What shit are you yapping?" Spencer said and he smiled kindly. Kai didn't say a thing but his face shone with relief.

"Umm… Tal?"

"What?"

"Is it possible that you let go? I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry…" The red-head said and he let go.

"How has been going? How's training?" Bryan asked.

"Great! Kai has a new technique and I finally won Spencer" Ian shouted, looking happier than ever before.

"No you didn't. I didn't focus, 'cos Tala was talking to me!"

"You just doesn't admit it!" Ian answered.

"Hey, pipsqueak, can ya get me a bottle of water and something to eat? I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse!"

"Ok, do I bring you a horse? Living or dead?" Ian smirked. I laugh.

"Seriously, just bring me something…" Bryan said. He was really hungry.

Ian rose from Bryan's white, comfortable bed. After an half hour he came back with a hot soup.

"Doctor said that your better to start with something like soup"

Bryan nodded and started to eat. Suddenly a loud scream filled the air:

"Sweetie! Are you OK?"

"Mrs. Bunov…?" Bryan gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Juri told to me that you were in hospital and-"

"Who's that…?" Tala whispered to Bryan's ear.

"It's Mrs. Bunov… She's the head-honcho of Moscow Orphanage…" Bryan whispered back.

"I heard that, boys..!"

When you look quickly at Mrs. Bunov, you can see that she's very much like any mother should be: Caring, helping, very lively and hassling lady with no sense of time or STYLE.

"I was supposed to come to look you yesterday but-"

"You forgot or you didn't have time or both?"

"Yes… I suppose so…" Mrs. Bunov said and she had a look at that small group of beybladers.

"Oh? Are you here too?" She gasped and her eyes glanced at Spencer.

"Uh… Yeah… I suppose so…" Spencer said and he blushed lightly.

"Look! Spence's blushing!" Ian yelled and he laugh as hard as he could. Spencer blushed even more.

"Where have you been all these years?" Mrs. Bunov asked and he hugged tall blonde tightly.

"Same place as Bryan…"

"Spencer?" Bryan asked. "How do you know each other?"

"Same way as you… I was there too, for six months…" Spencer said when he tried get free from Mrs. Bunov's tight hug.

Bryan didn't answer. He thought why he had never seen Spencer there before.

"So, you know Juri, am I right?" Bryan asked and Spencer nodded slowly.

Everyone knows Juri, he always tries to be friend with a new kid… 

_Flashback:_

_Bryan wasn't sure did he want go in or not._

_"Papa, where are we?"_

_His father didn't answer. He just glanced an angry look at his four years old son. _

"_Papa?"_

_No answer. Someone opened the door. Mr. Kuntzenov almost pushed his son in. Bryan look around that room. It was very clean and there was lots of children. He didn't know that it was an Orphanage where he would live. Suddenly his father rose from a chair where he had been talking with two ladies. Other seamed to be a some kind of a doctor and that another one looked like very nice middle aged woman. _

_Bryan's father pat his (Bryan's) head and said:_

"_You'll have to be here for some time…I come to get you later, okay? Don't leave anywhere from here."_

_Bryan nodded. He didn't get that his father just told him lies so he would get rid of Bryan. He wasn't going to come back, but back then Bryan blindly believed him. _

"_Papa..?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_You don't hurt Mama again, okay..?"_

"_Don't be foolish, of course I won't!" Mr. Kuntzenov shook his head and he smiled. _

_Bryan and his father were totally different: Mr. Kuntzenov had dark-brown hair and green eyes but Bryan's hair was lavender and his eyes were gray. But Bryan's looks didn't come from mother either. His mother had silky, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. So it was sure that Bryan wasn't Mr. Kuntzenov's son. It was true, that Mrs. Kuntzenov was Bryan's mother but his father was just some guy from some bar or something, so Mr. Kuntzenov was more than happy when he got rid of that nuisance also called as Bryan. Bryan's "Father" left the building. At the same second when the door was slammed, Bryan felt like he was alone. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Bryan turned his head towards the grabber. _

"_Hi!" That boy said. He was only three and he had a sand-brown hair. _

"_Why did you grab my arm?" Bryan asked. That boy smiled and then he started to talk. Talk about everything what he knew—_

_End of the Flashback_

Bryan smiled when he thought how Juri had babbled when he was only three.

"But I have to go… Even thought I don't remember what I was supposed to do, but… Come to see us, both of you."

Then Mrs. Bunov left.

"Nice person… Just like my mom!" Tala laugh.

"Yeah… She is…" Bryan whispered and then he fell asleep.

"Fast sleeper he is…" Spencer explained.

Then they left.


	11. Playing a hero

**Chapter 11: Playing a hero**

After Bryan had got better, he had a major surprise.

"You- What?" He yelled.

"Don't scream! It's a secret!" Tala tried to calm Bryan down.

"Are you serious about that _escape-plan?_" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kai said and he watched that no-one heard them.

"Who's in?"

"All five of us. Kai, me, you, Spencer and Ian."

"I'm in." Bryan said. It was about a time to they to get out of here.

"When do we leave?"

"Next Saturday morning, at five a.m."

"OK."

They split up. Days went slowly by. It felt like Friday would never come. But, after an eternity also called as Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, it came. It was the escape-eve.

"Gosh… I'm so excited!" Ian murmured, trying to keep his voice down. He jumped from one leg to another.

"Yeah… Me too." Bryan told and tried to be as cool as possible. Spencer was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"What yer thinking?" Tala tried to keep the spirit up.

"Nothing really… I just don't know what to think… I see my family again…" Spencer almost cried. Happiness shone from his face.

"…" Bryan didn't say anything. His thoughts flight to his parents. What would they think if he just would jump to their front-door? He remembered that he had grown up in an orphanage, not with his parents. He knew that he wasn't welcome to his home. Maybe he would just go back to the Orphanage and start to work there. Well, at least he could work with those who he really cared.

"Where are you goin' to go when we get out of here?" Ian asked. Bryan rose his face.

"Umm… I dunno, maybe back to Orphanage…"

Total silence.

"I think we should go to bed."

"Yeah."

They split up, everyone the their own bed.

Next morning:

"_Get up Bryan!"_

"Wh- What's the time…?" Bryan asked and then he felt cold water on his face

"_04.30 a.m. and don't speak so loud_"

"Tala. I'm. Still. Very. Sleepy. I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Up."

"_Ah, stop whining, get your lazy ass up and get dressed. We're leaving this place for good- and you have to be ready for it in half hour! You lazy bum!_" Tala left somewhere in that room.

Bryan rose slowly and he grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor.

_God…He's stiff today…_ Bryan thought when he dressed up. He yawned. He put his tick trousers on and he yawned again. "The worst part of the day is morning, because then you have to wake up to another terrible day." 

"I agree…" Ian said. His hair was messy and his eyes were still shut.

"How can you be ready, Spence?" Bryan asked when he brushed his teeth.

"I couldn't sleep, so I started to back an hour ago."

"Ah… You're lucky…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I slept so well that I'm not awake even now… You don't have that problem"

"You were in coma for a week and you're **sleepy?**" Ian said. He had a sarcastic smile on his face. He looked like a Cheshire Cat.

"Shut up, Cheshire Cat." Bryan sigh and he pulled Ian's cheek

"What do you mean? Ack! Stop that!" Ian murmured.

"Your grin."

"Are you three ready or what?" Tala put the conversation over.

"Uh… Yeah. I think I have all what I need…" Bryan murmured.

Bryan took his backpack and he walked to others. "Ready?"

_Gosh…This sounds like we're going to some trip! Well, Trip of life it would be then…I'm a bit worried… What will happen to me in future?_

"_Bryan! Your turn!"_

"I-What?"

"_Climb here by using that ivy!_" Tala whispered.

"O-Ok…" Bryan whispered and he started to climb.

_I hope that others will be ok…_He thought all those kids who they were going to leave behind. He stared at the window.

_Should I…? _

"_Bryan! What's taking so long?"_ Tala raged.

"_I- Wait for a minute! " _He whispered and he started to climb back up.

"_Bryan! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Helping even someone during my lifetime!" _He whispered back and then he disappeared inside.

"_Do it later!"_ Tala yelled but Bryan didn't hear it.

"Come on, let's hide somewhere near…" Spencer said while he pulled Tala forward.

Kai glared at the window for a second and then he started to run towards others.

Bryan ran as quietly as he could.

_I know I can't save everyone… But even someone…_

Then he stopped. He heard crying. Little child was crying.

_Him! I have to save him!_

He launched his beyblade. Falborg smashed the hard steel door to chatters.He step in.

"Hey, kid…"

"Yeah?"

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let's go"

He grabbed the kid's hand and he started to run. An alarm started to ring.

"Shit! Hold really hard, kid!"

And he run like a wind.

_Falborg… I count on you!_

They run and run. Then they reached their room. He started carry that kid and he rushed to the window and through it to the roof.

_It's a dead end…There's no time to climb!_

He turned. Guards block the way.

"Damn…"

He turned again. Then he step backward. Slowly, step by step. Kid's look was worried.

He stopped.

Then he run as fast as he could. He jumped and the sound of bullets filled the air. He fell to the ground and he rise again. He run as fast as he could towards the woods.

"S-Sir?" The kid babbled.

"Hn?"

"You're bleeding…"

"Really? I don't feel anything…" He whispered. He reached Tala's house.

Why am I going here? Well, I hope someone's in… 

He slammed the doorbell.

_Oh god! Open it! Openopenopenopenopenopen!_

The door was opened but Bryan couldn't see who it was. At least she or he had a red hair…

Bryan fainted. The last thing that he heard was:

"Holy cow, Bryan! You're shot!"

_Oh really…? I don't feel anything…_

Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/the author:**

**I did it at last! 'Bad guy laugh' Umm... ****Back to the business... I'm coming lazy so ****my updates are coming late... Maybe I should ****set a dead-line to myself...?**

**_Rewiew from a chapter 10: From:_**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**Yay, Bryan woke up! (Starts dancing like a crazy person) **

Bryan: O.O Ok... What she means is, good chapter.

Z Star: Bye bye.


	12. First taste of life

**Chapter 12: The last page of the story, The first taste of life**

Next thing that Bryan knew was a hospital. Again. Pieces of memories pop in his mind:

_What the hell?_

_Oh…I remember…I was shot._

_Ugh… Hurts… I'm so tired…_

_Uh…? Red hair…? Tala!_

_I hope they're OK…_

"Bryan… You're awake."

"Uh… Did Ifell a coma or something?" Bryan asked and Ian answered.

"Nope, not this time buddy."

"Great…"

"You got shot, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"We come to see you tomorrow. Don't disappear!"

_Disappear, Eh…? No I don't._

Bryan could go to home tomorrow. That's what doctor said.

That day went slowly. Hour by hour. Minute by minute. Second by second. How frustrating… Night was more than welcome. Bryan glared at his left shoulder. Slowly he took the bindings off. There was a small scar. Bryan put the bindings back. Then he fall asleep.

Morning wasn't so nice, Bryan hated mornings and hospital food was the worst thing during the morning.

_How long I still have to wait…?_

His friends weren't there. Hours passed by.

_How long?_

Then they came.

"Finally!"

They walked home, Tala's home, actually. His mom was hyper again.

"OH! Sweetie! I'm glad to see your OK!" Mrs. Ivanov hugged her son and her nephew tightly.

"Uh… Mrs. Ivanov… I can't breath…"

"Me either mom…"

Mrs. Ivanov let go.

"I didn't know that air can taste so good…"

"Me either…"

After seven hundred "Can I adopt you?"- yells (From Tala's mom) they finally got their asses up to Tala's room.

"Home." Bryan said.

"Hn? What about it?"

"They don't want me back… At least dad doesn't want…" Bran said and he stared at white roof. They were laying on the floor, everyone of them stared at the roof.

"Hn. That's bad…" Spencer said when he shut his light-gray eyes are they light-gray? O.O?

Bryan didn't answer. He didn't really even listen what others said. He tried to remember his mothers voice. He realized that he didn't remember it. He didn't remember what she looked like. He really were his mothers favorite since he was the only child. And mom always protected him when his dad was furious. Once again.

Bryan always looked up to his mother and he really acknowledge her. He knew that his mother was always on his side, not on his husbands side.

"Bry-Bry?"

"Huh? What?" He woke up from his dreams.

"I said you can live with my family."

"With whose family?" He said stupidly.

"Mine! You can live with Tala Ivanov's family! And as you know, that's me!"

Bryan nodded. Then he really understood what Tala said.

"I-What? Really? I don't know how to-!"

"Thank me? You don't have to, 'cos you're my cousin in-law…"

"Tala's turning soft!" Ian laugh.

A hard punch hit on Ian's cheek.

"Soft? Me? Not that soft yet, just happy!" Tala said and his face was angry. "I take him in our host 'cos then mom could finally stop trying to adopt someone of you and he really needs care."

"Care? I don't need care! I'm not a baby! Kai is!"

"What? Me? Bryan, say your prayers, 'cos you're DEAD!"

Others laugh when Kai tried to kill Bryan.

Bryan didn't really believe it, but that day he had his first pillow-fight! Kai grabbed one pillow from Tala's bed and attacked on Bryan! Shame was that he accidentally hit Tala, who join to the pillow-fight after Kai's attack. Bryan hit Ian and there was the third pillow-fighter.

"Hey, Hey! Calm down!" Spencer tried, but the answer was clear: Three pillow hit on him and he joined in.

Three hours later they laid on the floor, again, but now sweat ran on their skin and small feathers floated quietly towards them.

"That was a hell of a battle." Bryan said and he took his thick pullover off, leaving only thin T-shirt.

"You said it…" Tala said, trying to catch his breath

"You know, maybe we should clean this mess up…?" Spencer said

All five boys stared that mess.

"Niet!" All of them said at the same time.

This was their day off. That was the first day of freedom. That was the first day when their life really begun.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro/the author:**

**Uh... Kind a short, sorry, but my mind is empty. I can't make any ideas now, so that's why it came like this. By the way, This is THE LAST CHAPTER OF BELIEVE ME. So the story ends here when theyre finally free but I might still keep it going if I can get my lazy ass to the computer...**

**Rewiews from chap.11:**

**she-devil-16**  
**hey how come Bryan didnt feel it he must be numb from being in a coma for a week**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**  
**Don't rush your work, i'd rather read a chapter that is revised then rushed. But it is a good idea to set a dead line.**


End file.
